MI ETERNO ANOCHECER
by JacobRomeoPablo
Summary: Jacob cuenta su historia sobre como conoce a Bella y su imprimacion por ella, y la batalla sin descanso que tiene que hacer para ganarse su amor. Esta dedicado a el amor de mi vida, Fer.
1. ¿Quien es ella?

**

* * *

**

**Este fanfiction esta**** dedicado a Fer, el amor de mi vida, mi complemento, mi todo. Ti amo Bella, tu sei il mio coure**

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Mi euforia era cada vez más grande, no sabia mi destino pero mis pies no dejaban de correr, aunque el aire helado del bosque me golpeara la cara.

Podía oler el fresco aroma a agua salada y el viento se iba calmando. Ya casi llegaba, no sabía a donde, pero ya estaba a punto de llegar, solo unos metros más…ahí, en la cima del risco, una chica de tez blanca, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate me esperaba. Me detuve para admirarla, vestía un vestido blanco, ligero y estaba descalza, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sus labios se abrieron.

-Te estaba esperando- me dijo y extendió su mano para agarrar la mía.

Fue entonces cuando desperté de ese hermoso sueño, estaba sudando a gota gruesa, mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho y mi respiración estaba agitada, era un milagro que no haya entrado en fase.

Mi hermano Seth, de 15 años de edad, seguía durmiendo, vaya que tenia el sueño pesado.

Voltee a ver el reloj, las 5:30 am, en unas horas empezaba la escuela, mas bien mi nueva escuela, la escuela estatal de Forks, iba a extrañar la Reserva pero esa era la consecuencia de entrar al Proyecto de Intercambio.

Me bañe y me arregle intentando verme bien, desayune algo rápido y me fui en mi _Golf_ clásico intentando no despertar a mi familia. Era la habitual mañana fría de Forks con la excepción de que había pocas nubes ese día, era un buen comienzo.

Cuando llegue a la escuela ya habían varios autos estacionados, estacione el mío junto a una _Pick up_ roja. Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia mi cuando baje del auto y la mayoría tenían expresión de sorpresa, talvez era porque era la primera vez que veían a un chico de 17 años de 190 cm, pero no les preste atención y seguí mi camino. Buscaba el salón 101, mi primera clase era Biología. Una mano toco mi hombro.

-Disculpa ¿Estas perdido?- dijo una vez atrás de mí y voltee.

Era una chica de cabello café claro, medía la mitad que yo y tenia una tabla escolar en sus manos.

-De hecho si, perdona ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte

-Me llamo Jessica Stanley, tú eres Jacob Black ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte confundido

-Soy la encargada del Proyecto de Intercambio y me avisaron que hoy venias, tengo que decirte que no fuiste difícil de identificar- dijo riendo

-Si, ya me imaginaba eso- también reí

-Bien Jacob- dijo mirando su tabla con varios papeles en ella- según esto tu primera clase es Biología con el profesor Banner, salón 101, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- dijo todavía sin apartar la mirada de la tabla

-Si, claro- dije aliviado

-Bueno vamos- dijo y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera

Al llegar al salón, Jessica fue directo con el profesor.

-Hola profesor Banner- saludo de mano al profesor y le entrego un papel- le traigo a su nuevo alumno.

-Gracias Jessica- mientras leía el papel,

-De nada profesor- acto seguido Jessica se fue

-Bueno señor Black, soy el profesor Banner, tu nuevo maestro de Biología- y me saludo de mano- bueno, todavía quedan lugares vacíos, siéntate donde gustes en lo que empieza la clase- me dijo consultando su reloj

-Gracias profesor- dije y acto seguido me di la media vuelta

El aula era grande, tenía mesas para 2 con bancos. Vi un una mesa vacía, cerca de la ventana y me senté. Miré alrededor, el aula estaba decorada con múltiples animales disecados y grandes diagramas de anatomía.

Un aroma empezó a inundar el pasillo, era un aroma que solo yo, con mis habilidades lobunas, podía detectar, era un aroma perfecto y único. Busque la fuente, era una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro de 164 cm, que estaba hablando con el profesor, aunque se me hacia un poco familiar.

Cuando volteo, puede darme cuenta de que era una chica con tez blanca, pero cuando sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos, me quede paralizado, una sensación de fuego recorrió mi columna pero no era como la habitual sensación de fuego que experimentaba al entrar en fase, este era totalmente diferente, me sentía incapaz de moverme y de pensar, me sentía eufórico, algo mas que amor inundo mi corazón y empezó a golpearme el pecho.

"_Imprimación"_ pensé, era la única explicación a esto.

La chica solo me dedico una sonrisa y desvío la mirada apenada, note que buscaba lugar donde sentarse y me di cuenta que el único lugar que quedaba era el que estaba junto a mi. Me recorrí para que se sentara.

-Gracias- me dijo, su voz era angelical

-D-de nada- dije con un hilo de voz muy nervioso

No podía dejar de verla, me sentía más que enamorado, y totalmente eufórico, pero ya había visto a esta chica, pero no recordaba donde… ¡Claro, mi sueño! Ella era la chica que estaba en el risco, pero mi sueño no le hacia justicia a la de la vida real.

Esto significaba que ella era mi alma gemela, mi complemento, la persona a la cual estaba destinado, pero….¿Quien es ella?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo, ya tengo escritos otros 3 pero los ire subiendo conforme a las peticiones. Recuerdo que este fanfiction esta dedicado a Fer, Te amo amor!!!


	2. Respuestas

**Este fic esta basado en un suceso de la vida real, de hecho es mi historia y se la dedico a la persona que más amo en este mundo, la dueña de mi corazón, a la cual le dedico cada momento de mi vida. Mi novia Fer, mi Bella, mi todo.**

**Capitulo 2: Respuestas**

Aun podía sentir el fuego corriendo por mi todo mi cuerpo. Solo tenía ojos para ella, ya no me importaba la clase, ya no me importaba nada más que ella, se había robado mi atención y mi corazón. Buscaba una excusa para poder voltear a verla. ¡Dios mío, ¿Como podía ser tan hermosa?!

-Muy bien, ahora, junto con su compañero o compañera de al lado, hagan el ejercicio de la pagina 20- indico el profesor Banner.

La chica a mi lado y yo nos volteamos a ver casi automáticamente. Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y una radiante sonrisa, al parecer estaba tan feliz como yo de que trabajaríamos juntos.

-Hola-dije con un hilo de voz, ella me miro sorprendida- permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Jacob Black, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hola Jacob- su voz era lo mas hermoso que había oído- mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero por favor dime solo Bella- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "_Bella, su nombre le hace justicia" _pensé

-Bueno, "solo Bella"- rió por mi mal chiste- es un placer conocerte

-Gracias, el placer es mío Jacob.

Terminamos el trabajo de la página 20 en 5 min., no era problema para mí diferenciar entre la meiosis y la mitosis, y menos para Bella, además de hermosa era muy inteligente, simplemente perfecta. El resto de la clase nos la pasamos platicando y riendo.

El padre de Bella era el jefe de policía, Charlie Swan y su madre era Renée Dwyer quien trabajaba en una empresa de arquitectura como asistente ahí en Forks, aunque se habían divorciado, los papas de Bella vivían juntos en una casa en las afueras de Forks con ella, muy cerca de donde yo vivía. Yo le platique sobre mi familia, empezando por mi padre Billy Black, mi madre Sue, mi hermano Seth y mi hermana menor de 8 años Leah.

También me platico de unos amigos suyos, un chico travieso, que más bien era un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente por como lo describía Bella, que se llamaba Emmett McCarty Cullen y una chica, obsesionada por la moda y por lo que decía Bella un poco loca, llamada Alice Brandon Cullen ambos hijos adoptivos del Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Los Cullen vivían en Seattle, razón por la cual nunca los había visto ya que nuestro pueblo no iba a esa ciudad, solamente si era totalmente necesario.

-Se podría decir que Alice y Emmett son tus mejores amigos ¿no?-pregunte mientras la acompañaba a su casillero

-Alice es mi mejor amiga pero Emmett es mas bien como que el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, aunque hace tiempo que no vienen a Forks, casi siempre yo voy a visitarlos- me explico mientras sacaba su libro de Calculo

-Bueno, ellos son muy afortunados de tener una amiga como tu Bella- dije mientras notaba como sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar

-Gracias, Jacob- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Oye Bella, me encantaría que comiéramos juntos a la hora del almuerzo- Los nervios que sentía antes de hablar con ella se habían ido, hablar con Bella era algo tan natural para mi- ¿Te gustaría?- le pregunte.

-Claro Jacob, me encantaría- me dijo sonriendo. Sonó el timbre

-Genial- dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja- entonces nos vemos al rato.

-Si, seguro- dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras desaparecía por un pasillo

No podía creer todo lo que me había pasado en estas ultimas horas, me había imprimado, había tenido conversación con Bella, hasta iba a comer con ella. "_Adoro esta escuela"_ pensé mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

El resto de las clases me la pasé pensando en Bella, hasta olvidaba donde estaba, simplemente no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, simplemente amor era poco para describir todo lo que sentía por ella. Volteaba a ver el reloj cada que podía, "_Dios el tiempo siempre había sido tan lento"_ pensé mientras deseaba que los últimos 30 segundos se pasaran mas rápido. Al fin sonó el timbre y ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la última vez que vi a Bella, la extrañaba y estaba impaciente por verla.

Busque a Bella en el comedor, aun no había llegado. Aproveche el tiempo para comprar su almuerzo y el mío además de buscar una mesa vacía. Encontré un lugar en medio de la cafetería, no creo que Bella tendría algún problema para encontrarme ya que era el único chico de 190 cm con piel rojiza.

-Perdona el retraso Jacob- dijo una dulce voz tras de mi, era Bella- esque fui a guardar mis libros- dijo Bella apenada

-Descuida Bella, siéntate descansa un poco- al parecer había corrido- mira come un poco, te hará bien.

-¡Oh, Jake!- exclamo mientras veía la bandeja de comida que le había comprado- no tenías que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Bella, para mi es un placer

-Te debo una- me dijo apenada

-Nunca me deberás nada- dije mientras me dedicaba su hermosa sonrisa

El resto del almuerzo nos la pasamos hablando. Disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con Bella, era como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiéramos nosotros dos. Nos quedamos de ver a la hora de la salida en el estacionamiento pero fui por ella a su casillero ya que la velocidad no era un problema para mí.

-¿Como le hiciste para llegar tan rápido?- me pregunto un poco sorprendida

-Corrí- dije riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto mientras me miraba con gracia

-Si te lo digo no me creerías- dije mientras seguía riendo de la ironía ya que no le estaba mintiendo pero no corrí a la velocidad humana que ella imaginaba- bueno- dije solo sonriendo- ¿nos vamos?

-Si, claro- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

Ya en el estacionamiento me dirigí a mi _Golf_ pero Bella se siguió de largo hasta llegar a la _Pick-up roja_ a lado de mí.

-¿Es tu camioneta?- pregunte sorprendido

-Si, ¿por?

-Esque justamente en la mañana me preguntaba de quien era esa camioneta-

"_A eso le llamo destino"_ pensé

-Bueno aquí esta la dueña-dijo riéndose- De hecho yo también me preguntaba de quien era este carro- señalando mi _Golf _– Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Jake, cuídate- me dijo mientras encendía su camioneta.

-Si, hasta pronto Bella- dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ella se volvió a ruborizar y se fue perdiendo de vista en la carretera. _"Te amo" _pensé. No habían pasado ni 2 minutos y ya la extrañaba. Bella, ahora la conocía. Esperar a mañana sería difícil pero podía lograrlo ya que ahora tenía respuestas.

**Espero que les haya gustado, sigo preparando los demás capítulos pero les prometo que se pone mejor con cada uno. Recuerdo que este fic esta dedicado a mi Bella, Fer, la razón de mi existencia. Mi razón de amar**


	3. El regreso

**Este Fic esta dedicado Fer, quien me robo el corazón con una mirada**** y el alma con un beso. Te amo mi amor**

**Capitulo 3: El regreso**

**-**Hermano, ¿Estás enfermito?- me pregunto Leah cuando llegue a mi casa, ella estaba jugando con sus _Barbies_.

-No, Leah, estoy bien- dije mientras le sonreía- gracias por preguntar.

-Mmm de acuerdo pero te vez…diferente- me dijo un tanto curiosa pero sin dejarme de sonreír

-No te preocupes por mi hermanita- le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí a la sala.

Mi hermano Seth estaba sentado viendo televisión, aun no era un hombre-lobo pero no le faltaba mucho. Me volteo a ver confuso, al final me saludo de lejos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

-Mejor que nunca- respondí

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?- pregunto un poco ansioso por la respuesta

-Te contaré mas tarde, ahora necesito hacer una llamada

-Umm… de acuerdo- dijo un poco desilusionado y devolvió su atención al televisor.

Me senté en el sofá, tome el teléfono y marqué el número.

-¿Hola?- contesto una voz femenina.

-¿Emily? soy Jacob, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Sam?- pregunte

-No está, convoco a la manada de emergencia, trato de localizarte pero aun no habías llegado- ¿Qué sería tan importante y tan urgente para que Sam convocara a toda la manda de emergencia?- Me dijo que si llamabas te dijera que lo alcanzaras en el prado que esta en medio del bosque

-Ok, gracias Emily, nos vemos después.

-Claro Jacob, hasta pronto- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Me cambie mis pantalones vaqueros y mi camisa por unos shorts y una playera vieja. Salí silenciosamente de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo mi madre detrás de mí.

-Voy con Sam, es…un asunto urgente- voltee a verla, ella comprendió a lo que me refería, mi madre era de las pocas personas que sabia mi secreto.

-Muy bien, solo ten cuidado- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Lo prometo- le sonreí y salí de mi casa corriendo.

Me lance como una bala hacia el bosque. Cuando me sentí a salvo entre los árboles, alargué la zancada para correr todavía más deprisa. La gente no me hubiera quitado la mirada de encima si lo hubiera hecho en la carretera, pues una persona normal era incapaz de correr a esa velocidad.

Derrapé para frenar en cuanto llegué al bosque cerrado, libre de miradas para quitarme los shorts y la playera. Hice un atado con movimientos rápidos y prácticos y lo amarré a mi tobillo con un cordel de cuero. Una oleada de fuego me recorrió la columna, provocándome espasmos en brazos y piernas. La metamorfosis ocurrió en un instante. La quemazón fluyó por todo mi cuerpo y yo sentí esa llama que hacía de mi algo más. Puse mas fuerza en cada una de mis pesadas patas al pisar el suelo cubierto por una tupida vegetación y enderecé el lomo todo lo que pude.

El cambio de fase era un poco más difícil ahora que estaba eufórico por Bella. Nada podía ponerme de malas en ese momento. Entonces tome conciencia de que ya tenía audición. No estaba solo en mis pensamientos.

_¿Así? ¿O más tarde?_, pensó Paul.

_¿Así? ¿O te rompo la cara, Paul?_, replique.

_Bast__a, _ordeno Sam.

Con forme me iba acercando podía percibir el aroma de los demás licántropos y se iban haciendo mas fuertes los pensamientos. Llegue al prado que me había indicado Emily, era de forma oval casi perfecto, la luz de la luna iluminaba cada centímetro del prado, se veía iluminado por el reflejo de las gotas de rocío. Ahí habían cinco lobos de tamaño de caballos, todos, excepto uno, estaban sentados en sus cuartos traseros, el lobo negro, el mas grande de todos, el que no estaba sentado, era Sam.

_¿Donde estabas?__ Hace horas que te llamamos_, pregunto Quil

_Lo siento__, estaba en la escuela _dije

_Bueno eso ya no importa__, _intervino Sam con un poco de ira. _Jacob, tenemos una situación._

_¿Qué clase de situación?_, algo no andaba bien, los pensamientos de Sam solo reflejaban confusión, preocupación y enojo.

_Jacob, ¿Recuerdas __la leyenda Quileute? ¿La de nuestro clan enemigo?, _dijo Sam esperanzado de que pudiera recordarla.

Claro que la recordaba, era la historia de "Los fríos" o como actualmente les llaman, Vampiros. Mi padre me contaba esa leyenda desde que tengo memoria, era la causa principal de mis pesadillas.

_Si, la recuerdo, __¿Qué hay con ella?_

_Pues… Han vuelto_, Sam notaba la tensión en el aire, el lomo de Quil y de Embry se erizó, y a Jared y Paul se les escaparon gruñidos desde sus pechos_._

_¿Estás seguro__?_

_Completamente, __simplemente el hedor de esos chupasangres llega hasta aquí,_ Olfatee solo una vez el aire, pero fue suficiente para que me ardiera la nariz con ese hedor empalagoso.

_¿Cuantos son?_, pregunte con los ojos llorosos

_Hasta donde sabemos son cuatro, pero creemos que llegaran mas_, pensó con preocupación.

_¿Y que vamos a hacer?__,_ pregunté yame acostumbrado al hedor.

_Vigilarlos, el tratado sigue vigente y no podemos __romperlo_, dijo Sam resignado ya que sus opciones no eran muchas.

_Aunque… ¿Dónde estas estudiando__ ahora Jacob?_, pregunto Jared, en su mente se estaba formulando un plan.

_En el Escuela Estatal de Forks pero que tiene que ver…__ ¡No!, _La furia me dominó, temblaba de patas a cabeza y solo oía como mi pecho rugía

_¡Jacob, tranquilo!_, Me ordenó Sam, pasaron unos segundos para que volviera a recobrar el control. _El pueblo es zona neutral y nosotros estaremos cerca si algo ocurriera, tu misión es vigilarlos en la escuela, pero no armes alborotos por favor._

_E-esta bien, p-pero ¿Y Bella?_

_¿Bella? ¿Quién es ella?,_ pregunto Quil

Maldición, se me escapo

_Oh, lo tenías bien escondido Jacob__, _dijo Paul con lo que me pareció una sonrisa burlona en su hocico.

_¡Felicidades amigo!_, me dijo Jared.

_Si, ya nos empezábamos a preocupar_, pensó Paul burlonamente

_¡Quieto Jacob!_, ordeno Sam al ver que iba a atacar a Paul. ¡_Y ya cierra el hocico Paul, esto no es cosa de burla!_

_Lo siento, _dijo Paul hipócritamente.

_No te preocupes Jacob, no dejaremos que los chup__asangres le hagan algo a Bella, además tú puedes cuidarla en la escuela_

_Está bien_

_Por otro lado ¡Felicidades amigo!, _dijo Sam con toda la sinceridad del mundo, eso me animo un poco.

Estaba preocupado, Bella estaba en un gran peligro, y nunca me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara, me dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo.

Pero entonces recordé el hermoso rostro de Bella, eso me hizo que me relajara en un segundo, y que cambiara mi ira y preocupación por euforia y amor.

Así que el lobo se enamoró de la oveja ¿eh? Que loca historia la mía.

**Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré subiendo mis capítulos****, y espero mas reviews.**

**Te amo Fer!!**


	4. Ahora q t encontré tengo miedo d perdert

**Este fic esta basado en un suceso de la vida real y se la dedico a la persona que más amo en este mundo, la dueña de mi corazón, a la cual le dedico cada momento de mi vida. Mi novia Fer, mi Bella, mi complemento, mi todo.**

**Capitulo 4:**** Ahora que te encontré, tengo miedo de perderte**

Las cosas iban mal, la llegada de los chupasangres era un peligro para todos, para nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestros seres amados… el recuerdo de Bella llego a mi mente casi al instante, era pasivo y lleno de amor.

Mire el reloj, eran las 3:00am, la situación no me dejaba dormir, y más aun porque Bella estaba afuera desprotegida de esos chupasangres. No podía aguantar más, solo me puse mis pantalones vaqueros y mis tenis, deje la playera en la silla ya que no seria necesaria teniendo una piel que ardía como el mismo fuego.

Intentando no hacer ruido salte desde mi habitación, columpiándome en el marco de la ventana para agarrar impulso, y salí disparado hacia el exterior aterrizando de pie con un ruido sordo en la hierba seca.

Me lancé como bala al bosque ya que era luna nueva y el bosque era la boca del lobo, nadie podía ver mi velocidad sobrehumana. El bosque estaba inundado por la niebla, lo cual lo hacia mas frío de lo normal y casi imposible de ver… para un humano común, no era problema para un licántropo como yo, lo único que me faltaba era saber donde estaba mi destino.

Dejé que mi olfato me guiara, pero ahora era más difícil con el hedor de esos chupasangres mezclado con el aire; cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme, buscando ese aroma perfecto. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera lograrlo, pero al final lo logré. Me dirigí hacia la fuente de ese aroma tan perfecto y especial, tarde menos de medio minuto en llegar, era una casa vieja, de color blanco, de dos pisos con tejados rojos. Había dos carros estacionados en la cochera (una patrulla y un _Peugeot_ azul eléctrico) y una _pick up_ roja en la acera. Identifique de inmediato la camioneta de Bella.

Ubique el aroma de Bella en el cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso junto al árbol desojado por el otoño, que suerte, la ventana estaba abierta.

Agarre velocidad para saltar contra la pared rebotando con mi pie hacia la rama del árbol, saltando de nuevo hacía la chimenea que estaba a lado de la ventana impulsándome con mis pies en el árbol hacia esta, cayendo en el piso del cuarto con un sonido sordo.

Aun seguía en cuclillas cuando mire alrededor, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, y el aroma de Bella se respiraba por todas partes, era una droga para mí. En la habitación había una mesa de noche y a su lado había una cama, en ella descansaba, lo que a mi parecer, era una princesa, que yacía en un sueño profundo.

_Bella, mi hermosa Bella_, pensé.

No sabía cuando era más hermosa, si dormida o despierta. Me sentía dichoso de apreciar la obra más hermosa y perfecta de Dios.

Me senté cuidadosamente cerca de los pies de Bella, era como un imán para mis ojos. El pensar que estaba tan cerca de ella hacía que mi corazón se agitara de tal forma que me golpeaba el pecho.

Respiraba tan lenta y profundamente que me daban ganas de suspirar y llenar mis pulmones con ese aire tan deliciosamente perfecto.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde mi llegada pero para mi solo eran segundos.

Me arme de valor y acerque mis labios a su oído.

-Bella- dije en un tono casi audible, al ver que no se despertaba proseguí- te prometo que sin importar lo que pase, te protegeré con mi vida- acto seguido me dirigí a su frente y le implanté un beso.

Su frente se arrugo un poco al contacto de mis labios pero al final su angelical rostro dibujo una perfecta sonrisa.

-Jacob…- dijo aun dormida acomodándose del lado contrario al que ella estaba.

Podía ver como se iba acercando el amanecer, tenía que irme aunque cada partícula de mi ser me suplicaba "_solo un momento más". _Me dirigí hacia el marco de la ventana para iniciar mi partida pero no pude resistir la tentación de voltearla a ver otra vez.

-Adiós Bella- dije con un hilo de voz- Te amo.

A la mañana siguiente, esperaba en el estacionamiento a que Bella llegara. Podía percibir el aroma de Sam y de los demás alrededor y eso no me hacía sentir mas tranquilo más aun porque el hedor de esos chupasangres era más fuerte a cada minuto, se estaban acercando.

Mi alma descanso al ver acercarse una _pick up_ roja, era Bella. Al estacionarse a lado de mí auto volteo a verme y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Jacob!-dijo casi gritando

-¡Bella!-respondí con gran alivio

Acto seguido salto para abrazarme y hábilmente la atrape dando vueltas como si hubieran pasado años desde nuestro ultimo encuentro.

-No me lo vas a creer, ¡Soñé contigo!

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que soñaste?

-Soñé que estabas sentado en mi cama y me hablabas- me paralicé en un momento, un tanto nervioso por lo que ella pudiera recordar.

-¿E-enserio? ¿Y que te decía?

En ese momento ella se sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro.

-N-no lo recuerdo- dijo desviando la mirada

-Umm esta bien, supongo que después lo recorda…- En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y un empalagoso hedor me irrito la nariz. Ellos habían llegado.

-¿Jacob, qué te pasa?-dijo Bella un poco asustada por mi reacción

-Quédate atrás de mi Bella- dije intentando controlar mi voz

-¿Qué esta pasando Jacob? Me estas asustando

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa Bella, eso es lo que pasa- dije volteando a ver a Bella, ella se aterró al ver mi expresión. Le sonreí y guiñe un ojo para darle más confianza

_Pondré mi vida si es necesario para protegerte Bella, ya que si tu no estas en ella no tiene sentido vivir_, pensé.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si no les gusto que bueno y si sí pues espérense al otro que va a estar mejor.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a Fer, mi Bella, mi todo.**


	5. No juzgues un libro x su portada

**Este fic esta basado en un suceso de la vida real y se la dedico a la persona que más amo en este mundo, la dueña de mi corazón, a la cual le dedico cada momento de mi vida. Mi novia Fer, mi Bella, mi complemento, mi todo.**

**Cap 5: "No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta" si claro…**

Monte una posición defensiva y escondí a Bella tras de mi.

Al final del camino pude ver como un auto y una camioneta se acercaban, era un _Porsche Carrera 911_ amarillo y una _Jeep__ Wrangler color plata_, el bello de mi nuca se empezó a erizar y ese empalagoso hedor era cada vez más insoportable.

Al ver que se estacionaban, mis escalofríos empezaban a hacerse más frecuentes y más fuertes, estaba listo para lo que sea con tal de proteger a Bella.

De los autos, bajaron lo que parecían ser dos personas, que tenían el aspecto de ángeles esculpidos en mármol, me dieron nauseas de solo recordar lo que realmente eran. Unos asesinos.

Del _Porsche,_ se bajo una "chica" quien tenia de una piel extremadamente pálida casi esquelética. Era bajita en apariencia, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad dorada intensa.

Del _Jeep_, se bajo un sujeto igual de pálido que la chica, tenía una contextura fuerte. Su pelo era oscuro y rizado, era menos alto que yo pero más ancho, sonreía de una forma traviesa, desde mi punto de vista era la sonrisa de la muerte. Tenía los mismos ojos dorados que la chica.

-¿Estas bien Jacob?-dijo Bella al ver que mis espasmos eran mas fuertes

Acto seguido, los chupasangres voltearon a ver a nuestra dirección, como si la voz de Bella los hubiera hecho reaccionar. La sonrisa del sujeto desapareció al verme, mientras que la chica seguía sonriendo como si nuestro encuentro no fuera nada del otro mundo.

El sujeto se fue acercando lentamente adoptando una posición de ataque, mientras que la chica iba a su lado desplazándose en una especie de baile, como si no le preocupase la situación

-Aléjate perro- dijo el sujeto en un volumen casi audible mostrándome sus afilados dientes

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, ponzoñoso- respondí en el mismo volumen.

-No será ningún problema- dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Me estaba preparando para entrar en fase mientras el se preparaba para dar un salto para atacarme.

-¡Basta, Emmett!- dijo una voz femenina, pero no era la de la chica, era la de Bella.

El chupasangre llamado Emmett y yo, nos detuvimos al instante, como si nos hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Por alguna razón me era familiar ese nombre.

-Bella, ¿Conoces a estas…personas?- pregunte sin cambiar mi postura.

-S-si- se le estaba quebrando la voz- ellos son los amigos de Seattle de los que te hable -Esas palabras fueron peores que un golpe directo al estomago- Alice y Emmett.

Un gruñido sordo salió de mi pecho.

-Chicos, el es mi amigo Jacob- dijo Bella tras de mi.

-Hola, Fido- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa parecida a la de un niño travieso al mismo tiempo que iba relajando su postura hasta regresar a la normalidad.

-¡Hola, Jacob!- dijo Alice saludándome de lejos con la mano.

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Bella ya conocía a estos chupasangres, pero…seguía viva. _Gracias a Dios_ pensé

-Necesito hablar con ustedes un momento... A solas- dije dirigiéndome a los chupasangres, al mismo tiempo que iba relajando mi postura.

Emmett me miró con cara de desconfianza, pero al final accedió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Alice le siguiera al bosque.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Bella

-Bella, confía en mí por favor, solo quiero aclarar unas cosas-respondí al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla. En su cara podía ver el miedo y preocupación, un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza invadió mi corazón.

-Este bien- accedió después de pensarlo unos segundos - pero prométeme que no va a pasar nada malo.

-Lo prometo- dije sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me encaminé a la dirección en la que se habían ido los chupasangres, pero en el trayecto volteé a ver a la colina, ahí estaba Sam acompañado de Paul y de Jared y se dirigía a mi posición.

-¿Qué esta pasando Jacob?- pregunto Sam sin dejar de ver el sendero en el que se habían metido los chupasangres.

-Trato de aclarar las cosas Sam- dije al mismo tiempo que el fijaba su atención en mi- nada de esto es como esperábamos.

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo confuso.

-Bueno…Bella ya conoce a los chupasangres- dije al mismo tiempo que su mirada se llenaba de pánico- pero, Bella sigue viva, dejar viva a una humana es algo que no esta en la naturaleza de los chupasangres.

En ese momento Sam entendió lo que yo trataba de averiguar.

-Esta bien- dijo finalmente- pero yo voy contigo.

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo Paul

-Ustedes se quedan aquí- sentenció Sam- solo iremos Jacob y yo.

Paul y Jared obedecieron a regañadientes. Nosotros nos encaminamos al sendero que dirigía al bosque donde los chupasangres se habían adentrado.

Sam y yo estábamos preparados para lo que sea, pero iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Bella…. Bella…. Sentí un miedo abismal en mi corazón de solo imaginarme a Bella junto a esos chupasangres, junto a esos asesinos. Una serie de espasmos invadieron mi cuerpo.

-Jacob, contrólate por favor- dijo Sam volteándome a ver preocupado.

-L-lo haré- dije mientras recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo.

Ya nada iba a ser como antes, lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo iba a cambiar todo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, sorry por tardarme esque he estado ocupado**

**Ti amo Ferdinanda, con tutto il mio coure e la mia anima**


	6. Haria hasta lo imposible por ella

**Este fic esta basado en un suceso de la vida real (con algunas alteraciones jiji pero lo hice para acoplarla a la fantasía) y se la dedico a la persona que más amo en este mundo, la dueña de mi corazón, a la cual le dedico cada momento de mi vida. Mi novia Fer, mi Bella, mi complemento, mi todo**

**Cap 6: Haré hasta lo imposible por ella**

-Bueno cachorro, ¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó Emmett dirigiéndose a mí burlonamente. Eso me provocó.

-Tranquilo- me susurro Sam, el cual estaba parado a lado de mí, muy sereno. Cuando Sam estaba así, era porque algo sabía o algo planeaba

Emmett estaba recargado en un árbol, cruzado de brazos, esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- respondí tratando de controlar.

-Vivimos aquí- respondió Emmett- Figurativamente- dijo mientras reía.

_De verdad que es un payaso_, pensé

-No me refiero a eso chupasangre- no estaba seguro de que mi paciencia fuera suficiente para aguantar a este tipo- hablo de que cual es su propósito aquí.

-Ah, eso- dijo mientras seguía riendo- Pues, nuestro padre acaba de construir un nuevo hospital aquí y decidimos que mudarnos era lo mejor para todos.

-¿De cuantos se constituye su clan?- pregunto Sam. Al parecer el solo tenía intenciones de saber más sobre el clan enemigo como todo un líder Alfa.

-Por ahora de cuatro- dijo una voz en el árbol, era Alice, quien se balanceaba hábilmente entre las ramas- Somos Carlisle, Esme, Emmett yo.

- ¿Por ahora? - pregunto Sam.

-Faltan tres -dijo Emmett sin dar mucha información- ¿siguiente pregunta?

Después de un incomodo momento de silencio decidí ir al grano

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?- pregunté.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Alice.

-Me refiero al hecho de que ustedes no son como los otros chupasangres, ustedes no huelen…a sangre humana.

-¿Sangre humana? ¿Te refieres a que ya te has enfrentado contra otros de nuestra especie?- dijo con expresión curiosa

-Si –dije mientras reprimía mis recuerdos

-Cuéntame, por favor- dijo Alice poniendo cara de niña consentida, lo cual me dio escalofríos

-Esta bien- accedí finalmente- eran dos…una vampiresa de pelirroja, y un vampiro, que tenía una coleta de caballo rubia- dije mientras miraba al infinito, recordando la escena- No fueron fáciles de eliminar.

El recordar a esas sanguijuelas hacía que tuviera espasmos ya que casi mataban a mi familia.

-Calma, Jake- dijo Sam al ver que empezaba a tener espasmos.

-Un momento- dijo Alice mientras saltaba desde una rama hasta el suelo- ¿Tenían algún talento en especial?- preguntó aun mas curiosa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Sam.

-Solo contéstame –dijo Alice un poco impaciente.

-El vampiro tenía cualidades de rastreador, y la vampiresa, tenía un don para escaparse con gran facilidad, parecía más bien una felina.

-James y Victoria…- susurro Alice volteando a ver a Emmett.

La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció cuando escucho los nombres y cambio su expresión por una mas seria y algo sorprendida.

-¿Los conocían?- preguntó Sam.

Alice se sentó en una roca, al parecer esa noticia le había impactado mucho. Al final Emmett se acerco y decidió hablar por ella.

-James mató al creador de Alice y la estuvo cazando por casi un siglo- dijo Emmett con un tono serio en su voz.

-Debió rastrear su olor hasta aquí- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a mi.

-Si, un olor que casi nos cuesta la vida- dije en un tono más alto.

- Jacob…- dijo Sam para que me callara, pero le hice caso omiso.

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto Emmett.

- Estoy hablando de que su error casi mata a mi familia y a mis amigos- mi voz iba subiendo de tono mientras que mi deseo de atacar a la sanguijuela era cada vez mas grande, pero el brazo de Sam me retuvo.

-Es suficiente Jacob- ordenó Sam mientras me jalaba y me ponía atrás de el.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, a punto de entrar en fase. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme para que no ocurriera la transformación, fue entonces cuando la imagen de Bella surgió en mi mente y recordé la promesa que le había hecho.

_-Prométeme que no va a pasar nada malo, dijo Bella_

_-Lo prometo, dije…_

Me senté en el tronco más cercano, tratando de normalizar respiración y mi pulso. Después me tape la cara con las manos. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?, estaba a punto de romper la promesa que le había hecho a Bella, ¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¿Qué clase de persona era? Claro, si se me podía considerar "una persona"

- Jacob- levanté la cabeza, era Alice quien ahora estaba a lado de Emmett- perdona por los peligros y molestias que pudiera haberles causado, a ti y a tus seres queridos- _Ella… ¿me esta pidiendo disculpas?_, pensé- y te agradezco- acto seguido me sonrió.

-¿Porqué me agradeces?- pregunté confundido.

-Por liberarme- Hasta ese momento note que Alice tenia una expresión mas pacifica- Llevo casi un siglo escapando de los juegos sádicos de James, ahora puedo vivir en paz gracias a ti.

-No me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti.

-Pero aun así, gracias- Acto seguido se acerco a mí para abrazarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera, me pare de un brinco y me aleje unos pasos de ella- Perdona, creo que es demasiado pronto para que empecemos una amistad ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera se si podamos ser amigos- en ese instante me puse a pensar en Bella y lo que ella sentiría- Pero haré un esfuerzo por Bella, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Alice, al parecer la idea de que hubiera una posibilidad de ser amigos le gustaba, pero Emmett se empezó a reír.

-Ok, me parece perfecto Jacob- dijo mientras volteaba a ver sonrientemente a Emmett- nosotros también pondremos de nuestra parte ¿verdad Emmett?

-Será divertido- respondió Emmett sin parar de reír.

- Pero les advierto algo- dije mientras miraba fijamente a Alice y a Emmett- Si algo le pasa a Bella por culpa de ustedes o si la lastiman de alguna forma…me encargaré de ustedes personalmente.

-No te preocupes, eso jamás pasará

-Mas les vale- dije mientras extendía mi brazo hacia Emmett- ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato- acto seguido me estrecho la mano, su piel helada hizo que se erizara la mía.

-Bueno, creo que ya hicimos esperar mucho a Bella, ¿no creen?- dijo Alice

Asentí con la cabeza y volteé a ver a Sam, su expresión seguía siendo la misma desde que llegó.

-Les avisaré de cualquier novedad ¿de acuerdo?- le dije a Sam.

-De acuerdo- me respondió mientras volteaba a ver por última vez a los chupasangres y acto seguido desapareció por el sendero por el que entramos.

Cuando Bella alcanzó a vernos a lo lejos, su expresión se relajó al ver que no nos habiamos agredido de forma física. Ella seguía recargada en su camioneta, me acerqué a ella mientras los chupasangres se dirigían al colegio.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó impaciente.

-Te lo diré a su debido tiempo ¿Ok?- dije mientras la abrazaba, su aroma perfecto volvía a llenar mis pulmones- Te extrañé.

-Yo también, aunque solo haya pasado una hora- dijo mientras me respondía el abrazo.

-Quiero que sepas que haría hasta lo imposible por ti, Bells.

- Igual yo, Jake- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias mi amor por estos 5 meses juntos. Te amo infinitamente!!**


End file.
